Rules
Game rules For communitiy rules, please refer to the discord channel "rules" under the Community Information tab. In order to secure a equal possebility, fun and stability a set of rules have been made for World Divided. Do note that rules may be subject to change, and exceptions may be made in certain cases. 1 Quality A certain degree of quality is expected. If you're here to make silly poses and fool around, this is not the place for you. We're all here to have fun, but the setting of World Divided itself is a very serious one and should be treated as such. There is also a quality expected in your posing skills, it's not always fair to say but if you are unable to provide a tolerable quality you must first improve to participate in the game. Please do not fret by this, the bar is low and we have a friendly community and people are willing to help you improve as long as you can take their criticism to heart. If you are in doubt do not hesitate to contact staff members. 2 Copy-Cat Don't copy something directly, and if you're heavily inspired and modeling your faction after another faction in the game, make sure you seek approval. If you're unsure do not hesitate to ask a staff member. 3 Size and abilities Your faction may look unique and might have a upper hand others do not, but in the basics your faction are not better than any other factions. You may not have a giant arsenal of helicopters, tanks and jets. Having some tanks and some helictopers are perfectly fine, if you are unsure or if you wish to seek permisison for having something special do not hesistate to contact staff members. 4 Superweapons Superweapons does not directly have to mean superweapons, it's just a term we've carried over from the Espionage Wars game. A superweapon could be anything from a nuclear warhead, a functioning submarine, a military naval fleet, a functional aircraft carrier or anything like that. If you're unsure, do not hesitate to contact a staff member. 5 Respect of others Respect other factions and players. Understand that it is an interactive game and you may not always be able to avoid interacting with others. You are also not in anyway permitted to control another player's factions without their explicit permission. This also counts for killing special characters, wheter they be independent or in a faction and annihilating another faction without the faction/character owners consent. 6 Special/Noticeable Characters Your characters can be considered more experienced then the average characters in World Divided, but they should in no way be considered to be a Rambo or Solid Snake like character. They're still humans, not super soldiers. 7 Faction/Character limits Currently players are limited to 2 Factions per player. If you wish to have a third faction you may seek permission to do this from Administrators. Currently there are no numerical limits on how many special/noticeable characters you can create. 8 Thread and Drama Keep the Thread channel on topic at all times, any posts not belonging there will be removed. If you have direct remarks or comments you may utilize the "the Thread Out of Character chat" channel. Keep drama to a minimum, we're here to have fun, not bitch and moan. Stay civilized and behave, failure to do so may result in your removal from the community.